


Turkish Delight

by frangipane



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frangipane/pseuds/frangipane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding over Turkish Delight ends happily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turkish Delight

John kicked the door to 221b shut behind him, and cursed as the keys slipped from his sweaty grasp on to the floor.

He stomped purposefully to the kitchen, racing against the gaping rip in one of the paper carrier bags before it completely disgorged its contents onto the floor.

“No need to trouble yourself, Sherlock. I managed just fine, thank you. Maybe I’ll just leave the bacon and peas lying on the floor and see if dinner develops itself – it’ll be an experiment …” His voice trailed off and his eyes narrowed as he saw Sherlock look up from the kitchen table.

Sherlock had rather hastily wiped his hand across his face as John approached, but John could see a trace of white powder under his nose. His heart sank as he noticed an empty saucer in front of Sherlock, next to a few dusty razor blades lying next to it, speckled with the same fine particles.

“What have you done? Why? You should have said something, talked to me, to someone, anyone, before –“

“Before what?”

“Going near this kind of thing again. That’s it, I’m calling Mycroft right this minute.”

Sherlock cocked his head and frowned at John. “He really doesn’t go in for this sort of thing, you know. It’s more of an acquired taste.”

John sputtered. “This is serious, Sherlock. And don’t tell me it’s for a case.”

Sherlock stared intently at John for a few moments, the ticking of the clock the only sound in the apartment. Then, with a look of comprehension mingled with embarrassment, he pushed an ornate pewter box across the table towards John. “Here, have some.”

“What?!” John’s hands clenched in disbelief.

“Turkish Delight.” Sherlock lifted the lid of the box.

The sweets sat neatly inside, stacked meticulously into the shape of a ziggurat, glowing softly golden through their powdered sugar coating from the sun streaming in from the window.

“Oh, Sherlock. You …. idiot! I thought …”

“I know.”

John took a piece of Turkish Delight. He wasn’t fond of them, but since it was being proffered as a peace offering, it seemed the thing to do. He gave it a few cautious chews, and started rummaging in the kitchen cupboard to start some coffee. “Mmmmm. It’s very … sweet …“ was all he could manage, before his teeth were glued together as though with sugar cement.

“Mycroft never liked it much either. I got my taste for Turkish Delight after he read the Chronicles of Narnia to me. He much prefers mint humbugs.” Sherlock feigned a crestfallen expression on his face. 

John swallowed the last of the sweet, and celebrated the event with a smack of the lips. He leaned down, took Sherlock’s hand, and murmured into his ear. “Well, you are much the cleverest and handsomest young man I’ve ever met. And I’m sure there are far better delights to be had for a Saturday afternoon after a case.”

[](https://40.media.tumblr.com/7df7ba008876dd558d1ed1d926243a97/tumblr_inline_npjhefAxQC1rr2jq2_540.jpg)   



End file.
